The Vacation Of the Tourist
) thats all you got to endure. All the total Di**s (shows Ryan) all the stuck up chicks (shows ashley and brianna)so superfical so immature(shows Ashley messing with Jordan)The Whole Damn World Is Just As Obsessed(shows jordan stalking geena and playing the video games) With whos the Best Dress(shows Geena wearing the prom night dress) And whos havi http:// Geena wakes up and yawns Jordan:oh hi Geena...kisses her* Poke:hey guys how the hell do you get in front of me! Jordan:see ya later tardy's race yah! Poke:im not tardy!ena:FIRST! oh....TIE! Poke:how does he do that? (Theme song) Izzy:boom boom! Jordan:run! Courtney:if my basketbal Duncan:hehehe.. and i win! Duncan passes it to Geoff*' Geoff dunks it*ot but fouls duncan* Coach:19-19 duncan has a foul Duncan makes the shoot* Courtney:a deal is a deal at night* Courtney:why r we at a resturant Courtney:NO DUNCAN!!kis Duncan:thata girl now lets--- did u just say harold?h duncan an Geena's mom:uh honey dont go outsidet go to school with me Geena puts on random close* Jordan:d-d-dog Geena:NO its a human with a hair disorder and a face Jordan:all humans have face Jordan:wait a min? give your owner a kiss casey licks her* Geena:O_o no she's not a dog... Jordan:then why she lick you Geena:shes a werido..? Jordan:nice excuse at Lunch* Zoe:so who r u going to the prom with geena Geena:proms r not my thing and im not girly girly! Jordan:poke told me that you cheated Geena:me? Jordan:thats the last straw At Night* Geena's Mom:you look prefect Geena:i dont really care!... at the prom* Jordan:Geena...May i take this dance... Geena:you broke up with - Jordan:JUST LET ME TALK! I love you! there was no more straws left and i was talking about courtney cheating on duncan! Geena Kisses Jordan* Everyone:AWW! Jordan: :D may i take this dance? Geena: Yes sir you may! next episode all these teenagers think about now day ZOE IS WAT? OMG HE DID WHAT! well find out what Zoe did next episode >_> http:// Zoe's mom:Zoe school is over for you Zoe:yeah i know we still have nex Zoe's mom:where r you going Zoe:park!with my friends there staying from 12- Zoe's mom:okay keep in contac (Theme song plays) Jordan:so everyone's here Zoe:BATHROOM! Mike:ME TOO! Mike and Zoe blushes* Poke:well hey im waiting for this hottie to have s-Meg punches him* Meg:hehehe....not pie but later! Zoe and mike goes into the bathroom* door closes* Zoe:so uh... everyone:o.o Jordan:they closed the boys e works again! Geena:go somewhere private not in front Jordan:GRR W Mike:uh... 30 mins later* Geena:no ones in a bathroom for that lon-bathroom well mike can always go behind the tree..hey where is he! MIke:here! by the tree Jordan and Geena holds hand* a few hours later* Jordan:advicHY AM I THE ONLY THAT DOENT G Geena:Dont you dare say itirls and boys next time..NIcki why did u do that r hands r stuck together hehe opprutunity!geena smacks jordan*OUCH! http:// Jordan sits on the beach in the park* Geena:go play nicki! oh hi jordan!watcha doing! Duncan:paint b Geena smacks jordan* Geena:lets see how far this glue can go!all fight! Nicki:glue fight! shoots glue and it lands in geena and jordan's hand* Jordan:okay you can let go now! Geena:i cant! omg there's glue on our hand! Jordan:O_Ow! Jordan:watches you peez r u gonna use pie as a pokemon a werid,Epic but megish season finale h Jordan:and your still naked... Geena's mom come in*pstairs! Jordan:um how r we suppose to go to the bathroom...e glue came on.. Geena:WOULD YOU GET OUTTA HERE Jordan walks out and jumps out the window* All:WHAT WAS THAT!really red* Geena:how did u get in here Jordan:..im sorry whatMeg keeps using pie now ill say O_O how Geena kicks him in the face*....oh yeah the dog broke! Geena:but th Geena's mom:oh some kid playing with a baseball... Next time...Poke and Meg have a pokemon battle for some reason.... Geena:i dont knoor and goes in the shower* Geena's mom:Geena go and take a shower! Jordan:hehe... Geena:locks the do Geena takes a shower but the door Geena:good hes finebreaks and jordan gets past the curtain* Geena:AHH covers* Jordan turns Category:Fan Fiction